Jackie
by kat69d
Summary: She gets an idea to throw a party and learns a few things about her friends and others...it's the best night of the year and the most interesting...


**Note: I do not own 'Harry Potter' only my character. There is description of sex so you are warned but it's not really explicit...Hope you enjoy the story...**

* * *

I was sitting in the common room trying to read but it was Friday night and no one should be studying. Fridays are the first night of partying, only Saturday could rival it. I smirked coming up with a great idea. I ran up to my dorm room and grabbed parchment. I jotted a quick note to my older brother and ran out to the Owlry. My owl was ecstatic to take the letter. I normally didn't send many so he tended to do nothing but hunt for mice.

Rather than going back to my book, I made up a few posters and called a house elf. I had her deliver the posters to the other houses and went downstairs to the common room and posted it for everyone to see.

"Jackie, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing big. That's tomorrow night. Spread the word to the other 6th years. The best night of the year will start tomorrow at 9 in the Room of Requirement. Only 6th years because I only planned for about 60 people. Don't tell anyone that I'm doing it."

"But our year only has 13."

"It's not just us. I invited all the 6th years."

I went back to my dorm with a smirk on my lips. Ideas of what we would do kept popping up into my head. I changed into my pajamas and snuck down to the kitchens.

"What can Dilly do for Miss?" a house elf asked.

"Could I get a glass of pumpkin juice and maybe a cinnamon bun if there are any left from breakfast? Also, I'm hosting a small get together tomorrow and I was wondering if you could supply us with a small array of food."

"Yes, Miss. Dilly and the others will do what you ask."

"Thank you, Dilly. It's in the Room of Requirement at 9 so please have the food there before."

I picked at the cinnamon bun as I headed back to my common room. It wasn't quite curfew yet so there was no reason for me to be stopped. But I was.

"What are you doing out?"

The only platinum blond, gray eyed Slytherin was standing behind me. I turned and smirked, still picking at my cinnamon bun. I could see that he was eyeing what I was wearing, short black shorts and a tight white spaghetti tank top with my house crest on the breast. My auburn hair was pulled up and off my neck. My blue eyes looked into his gray ones and saw something hiding there.

"It's not yet curfew. I have another 7 minutes before you can start docking points," I said, smugly.

"Maybe I should dock points for what you're wearing."

"Is it not revealing enough for your tastes? I could hike it up and tuck it under my breasts. You would be able to see my stomach and this," I said, turning around.

I pulled up the tank top and showed him my new tattoo. It was a wizard tattoo so it moved. He watched as it woke up and breathed fire. Draco stepped closer and ran a finger over the dragon's body.

"Why this?"

"Why not? A great thing about a wizard tattoo is that it can be removed. My Muggle tattoo is permanent."

"You have one of those?" he said with distain.

"Get off your high horse about blood superiority. Yes, I have a Muggle tattoo. Yes, I am still in contact with my Squib cousin. Yes, I will admit that some Muggle things are better than wizardry objects. The only thing is is that you have to wait until tomorrow night to see it. There's something in your common room for you to check out."

With that, I left him standing in the hallway and went back to the common room.

"You seriously didn't go out dressed like that," one of my dorm mates asked.

"Every naughty bit is covered, Mother. Only the Slytherin Prince stopped me."

"What did he want?"

"Just to stare at my chest."

"Dressed like that doesn't leave much to the imagination," she replied, going over her homework that she finished days ago.

"Maybe you should dress like it more often. You'll finally get the bloke you like to notice you."

I went to bed to dream about the party.

In the morning, there was talk about the party. No one but my friend, May, knew that I was the one who planned it. I knew of some who wouldn't come if they knew who was throwing it. I quietly sat at my house table and ate breakfast. I watched as other 6th years talked about the party. I overheard some who said that they were going. My owl came gliding in during morning mail. He dropped a note onto my plate and left. I picked it up and read the reply from my brother.

_Finally doing something well worth to be called a Bourne. Mum would hate knowing what you have planned and if Dad was still alive, he would be proud. His little girl throwing a secret party and asking for certain supplies. I never thought I'd see the day when Jacqueline Bourne broke a major rule._

I will have help bringing in the things you requested. They wanted to stay but I thought it would be too weird being at that kind of party with your younger sister or brother being there. I know it's a Hogsmeade weekend so try to get the stragglers out of the common room around 3.

I folded the letter and tucked it in my pocket. I went up to the Room of Requirement and paced back and forth. I had watched Harry, Hermione, or Ron do this many times before for the DA. When the door appeared, I walked in to see a giant living area. There were a few couches, some pillows, beanbag chairs here or there, and a large fireplace.

"Maybe a few more pillows, a large table, and another couch. Incorporate all the house colors, not just mine."

The Room made the changes and I relaxed on a couch. I stayed there planning the night until nearly 3. I made my way up to the common room and luckily, there was no one else there. I waited on the couch, flipping through a magazine that someone left behind. The door opened and in walked my brother, Ben, and two of his friends.

"Little Jackie. You're taking after us," one friend said, pulling me into a tight hug.

"No. I'm bored and I'm sure the other students are as well. So what did you bring?"

"Enough. I even went Muggle and got you some variety. I even included a mixing book."

"Thanks, Ben. Did you want to come see the party room?"

I escorted them down the hall to the Room of Requirement. I paced back and forth and the door appeared. They went in and I closed the door behind us.

"This is amazing, Jackie. Why not house colors?"

"Because it's not just our house. I've invited all the 6th years. There was a lot of interest at breakfast. So how did you get in?"

"A trade secret. Have fun and do something that we'd do."

"But nothing too bad. You're still my little sister," Ben said.

"Where's the fun in that? Let her live life, Ben. Don't forget that we're at war and You Know Who might…"

"Don't start or I'll tell your mum about that one time in 5th year when you managed to…"

"Stop! You promised not to tell anyone that. That includes your sister."

I hugged and thanked them for their help. They left and I had the Room supply me with a large tub to keep the drinks cold. I mixed up a drink and sampled it. It was tasty.

There was more talk about the party at dinner. I heard some Ravenclaws girls commenting on the outfits that they bought for the party. I could have used the trip into Hogsmeade to get something newer but I had the perfect dress in my trunk that I haven't worn yet.

Most of the girls rushed upstairs after dinner to get ready. I lazily took my time since I wasn't freaking out about having the perfect hair style or the perfect makeup. I was going girl next door not diva. I pulled my hair into a messy bun and lined my eyes with kohl. I pulled the dress out of my trunk and unwrinkled it with a quick spell. I stripped out of my clothes and slipped the dress on. I adjusted the bodice and looked in the mirror. I ran a bit of lip gloss on my lips before tucking it down into my strapless bra.

I waited in the Room of Requirement until it was time. I had asked the Room to turn away anyone who wasn't a 6th year or anyone who wasn't following the one rule I had. I sat on a couch and waited. Others started to show up. Music started to play and people mixed their own drinks. Students from my house intermingled with students from other houses. Yet not one Slytherin had shown up yet.

"I don't know who's thrown this party but I think we should dance before playing some games," I suggested.

The music switched to something worth dancing to and we did. It was mainly fast songs but I never had to wait long for a partner when it turned to a slow one. For several, I danced up close and personal. Neville was red when our song ended but not as red as he would have been if it was at the beginning of the year.

The main door opened and in walked a handful of Slytherin. Now it was going to get good.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy? This isn't a Death Eater gathering."

"Sod off, Potty. Not everyone assumes the worst. The host invited us. We followed the rule and no one brought a wand."

"Then mingle. Harry, let it go. I'll keep Draco occupied," I offered.

"Jackie, don't."

"Don't tell her what to do, Potty. Jackie is a big girl."

"In more ways than one, I assure you both. Come on, Draco. Let's get you a drink."

I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the drinks table. I mixed him a drink and handed it to him. He looked at me and took a sip. He nodded.

"This is alright. Not as great as firewhiskey."

"I haven't even gotten started with the drinks. I know stronger drinks and ones that'll get you drunk a lot faster," I smirked.

"Shouldn't you be the one that I'm trying to get drunk?"

"Goes either way. I'm sure that if we aren't drunk later, a little game that I know will get us there."

"What's the prize for winning?"

"There's not really a prize. But I might be able to reward with something. I might just show you where that other tattoo is."

Everywhere I looked people were having a great time. Drinks flowed, food consumed and people relaxing. My friends were mingling together or with students from the other two houses. No one except me was hanging out with the Slytherins. I kept Draco's glass full as well as mine. We danced and chatted with the other Slytherins.

"Jackie, do you know who threw this party?" Blaise asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. What will you give me?"

Blaise looked at Draco and they both smirked.

"I will do one thing that you ask of me."

"Stick around. I might tell you and in the mean time, I'll think up the perfect thing for you to do."

The night started to wind down and there were only about a dozen people left. I saw Dilly wink in with more food, more dessert items than actual food. The three Ravenclaws who had stayed where semi-sloshed and nearly passed out on a couch. Harry and Ron were dragging their feet while Hermione was trying to get them to switch to water. She hadn't been drinking that much and I knew the perfect way for her to open up.

"I think it's time that we all play a game. There's only 4 girls to 8 guys so you have to go a bit easier on us. It's a combination of two Muggle games. Are you all game?"

The Slytherins (Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott) were the first to jump on board. May was the next to accept the challenge. Harry and Ron drank the rest of their drinks.

"A true Gryffindor wouldn't back down. I'm in," Harry said.

"I'm with you, mate," Ron slurred.

I knew I was in so that left Hermione and Neville. I could tell she was weighing her options but I couldn't tell what Neville was thinking.

"You don't have to drink alcohol if you don't want to. Normally you can't pass but each person has 3 passes, which can be used on anything. If you get uncomfortable, you can bow out."

"OK," the quiet Gryffindor said.

"Hermione, come on. You can't be the only one not to play. Think of it as a learning experience," Harry said.

She agreed and I grabbed several bottles of liquor and pop. I added several drops of a clear potion to each bottle before sitting down with my back against the couch. Draco and Blaise happened to be sitting behind me. I could almost feel their eyes looking down the top of my dress.

"I assume everyone knows about Truth or Dare. The other game is Never Have I Ever. If someone selects this, it's for everyone to answer. If you've done the thing mentioned, you drink. For example, I'd say 'Never have I ever hated a teacher' and if you have, you'd drink. Any questions so far?"

"Are there any limits to what kind of questions can be asked?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. It's a free for all. Anything is open and anything can be dared. Everyone drink up and then we'll top up our drinks before starting. I'll go first. Pansy, Truth, Dare, or Never?" I posed.

"Truth."

"Why do you act dumb when you're actually smart?"

"Boys don't like girls who are smarter than them," she said. "Weasley, Truth, Dare, or Never?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss one of the other girls in the room."

Ron looked between May, Hermione, and myself. He got up from his spot and walked over to May and Hermione who were sitting beside each other. He knelt down and looked into her eyes. He smiled before pulling her in and brushing his lips against hers. IT was her who deepened the kiss.

"It's about time. You've been going on and on about Hermione since the Yule Ball in 4th year," Neville said.

"Harry, Truth, Dare, or Never?"

"Never."

"Um…how does it go again, Jackie?"

" 'Never have I ever…' and then you're question."

"OK. Never have I ever fantasized about sex during class."

I was the first to drink. Everyone followed except for Hermione.

"What? Class is for learning not for fantasies."

Harry picked Neville who selected truth. Harry kept it simple and asked what class he hated the most. And of course, the answer was Potions.

"I'm gonna jump in here and remind everyone that there are others here. Don't just pick your friends or else some won't get to play."

Neville turned to Blaise and asked what he wanted to do. Being a Slytherin, I expected dare but he picked Never.

"Never have I ever given or received a blow job."

They all stared at Neville. I just nodded and smiled at the boy. Normally you wouldn't think of Neville and anything sexual in the same thought but he just proved them wrong. I already knew that was far from being true.

"Should we drink for the number of times it has happened?" Draco asked.

"I don't think there's enough to drink. Just once is good enough," May suggested.

All the Slytherins drank, even Crabbe and Goyle. May, Neville, and I drank as well. That left only the Golden Trio who didn't drink at all.

"That's just sad. Longbottom's had some but yet you haven't."

"Stuff it, Draco. Blaise, who do you pick?" I said.

"You. Truth, Dare, or Never?" he asked.

"I'm feeling generous. I'll do all three. First, truth."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Nope. Lost it during the summer before 5th year. The night of my birthday party actually. It was a joint gift from a pair of twins that we all know. They knew that I had a crush on them during 4th year and offered to be my firsts so I accepted."

"Ugh. Fred and George? What were they doing at your party? I couldn't even convince Mum to let me go," Ron asked.

"They were there visiting Ben."

"Ballsy, Bourne. A threesome your first time out."

"Not quite. Not at the same time. They flipped a Galleon to see who was going first. Now what's my dare?" I said.

"I dare you to do a slow strip tease."

"You're just lucky that I have underwear on under this," I joked, moving to the edge of the circle so everyone could see me.

I swayed my hips to the current song. I ran my hands up my thighs and bunched the skirt up. I slipped down the strap on my left shoulder and then my right. I reached behind me and unzipped the dress. It fell to the floor but I still swayed my hips. I teasingly ran my fingers under the waistband of my underwear but never pulled them down. I ran my hands over my stomach and up to my bra. I caressed my breasts and faintly ran a finger over the mounds and down into my cleavage.

"Enough or do you want more?"

"I think that's enough."

I pulled up my dress and zipped it up. I sat back down and took a sip of my drink.

"So, what's the Never?"

"Never have I ever wanted to have sex with someone in this room."

Everyone drank to that. I looked behind me and saw Draco smirking at me. He raised an eyebrow and drank again.

"I think we should name who," Nott suggested.

"No. Let's just leave it at that," Neville said.

"Truth, Dare, or Never, um, Draco?"

"Truth."

"If this world was perfect, no Voldemort, no war, no nothing, what would you want?"

Everyone turned to look at Draco. He glared at me before speaking.

"I want what everyone has. A family, friends, someone to love, someone who loves me. I want to be me and not the person my father expects me to be. I want a father who doesn't beat me for the smallest problem. I want to look forward to my 17th birthday and not worry about what my father is ordering me to do that night. But that's only if life was perfect and it's not. Life sucks."

It was solemn for a few minutes while everyone absorbed what Draco had said. Everyone finished off their drinks and I poured another round. We continued the game until late in the morning. Everyone was sloshed including Hermione. We learned a lot about each other that night. Rather than sneaking back to our dorms, the Room provided us with beds so we could sleep.

I pulled Draco aside so we could talk. He wouldn't meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry for asking that but I needed to know. We still have 3 months before your birthday. I'm sure there's something that we can do to keep you from having to go through that."

"There's nothing, Jackie. My life ends on my birthday. Maybe we can live a perfect life until then."

"Would you like to continue this game between ourselves?" I offered.

"Truth, Dare, or Never?"

"Truth," I replied.

"Who else have you been with besides the Weasley twins?"

"I've done other things with others but they are so far the only two I've fucked. How about you?"

"Three girls from Slytherin. What else have you done?"

"I believe I've perfected the blow job. Fred and George helped me during the summer and last year before they left. For a change and variety in size and girth, I practiced on Jason, a Ravenclaw, Robert, a 7th year Slytherin, and Neville."

"You're the one who did Longbottom?" he croaked.

"And I can assure you that there's no coincidence that his name is LONGbottom. Would you like me to demonstrate the perfect blow job?"

Draco looked at me and smiled.

"If you'd like. This is turning out to be a great party."

"Why, thank you. I knew that this would be the best night of the year," I said, falling to my knees tugging at his trousers.

"To think a Gryffindor threw the party of the year is mind boggling."

"I know of something that's more mind boggling and it includes my mouth around your cock, drinking you up. Your tip at the back of my throat. My tongue running down the underside, making you shiver with excitement."

"Oh, Merlin. Can you feel what you're doing to me?"

"I'd rather see it. If you'll let me, I'll make the next 3 months of your life perfect. I'm already infatuated with you and I know you have some kind of feelings for me, even though I'm a Gryffindor."

"You're as sly as a Slytherin so you're not all that bad."

I knew that was his way of saying yes so I mentally asked the Room to give us privacy. Walls went up around us, enclosing us in a separate room. I pulled off his pants and stared at his member.

"This was a great idea. I should throw this kind of party more often."

"Only if I'm here with you."

"You and I can always play by ourselves and without the Veritaserum," I said before taking the tip into my mouth.

Draco groaned and rolled his hips towards me, silently asking me to take more of him.

_This is the best night of the year,_ I thought before taking all of him in.


End file.
